User talk:Sannse
Archives: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sannse?oldid=1423698 http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sannse?action=edit&oldid=1637512 Problems with another user Hi Sannse, I've recently joined a Bionicle Fanclub Wiki. I logged on earlier this evening only to find this somewhat abhorrent message on my talk page, despite the fact that I have had no communication with the user who posted it. Anyhow, I then proceeded to copy and paste the message into "Google Translate" (as I am not Polish nor am I a native speaker) and I found it rather distasteful, to say the least. If you ask me, I feel their admins should show more appreciation and welcome new users with open arms, not act in a sacrilegious manner. Would you mind confirming whether or not this amounts to harassment of some kind? I ask this because I'm finding these provocative messages rather unpleasant and subsequently irrational. Thanks. --[[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]King of Awesomeness :From what I understand of the message, it is saying that the Polish grammar in your edit was not good, and that it seems clear you used a auto-translator rather than knowing Polish. The message itself is in poorly auto-translated Polish to make the point. I see nothing distasteful or abhorrent, although I guess using a translator is a bit sarcastic. My advice would be to move on from the wikia, as you aren't a fluent speaker, it's too easy to get things wrong using Google Translate. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:07, September 14, 2015 (UTC) New Editing (Important) Could you please change the new editing display? It does not work on some pages and tabbers. Also, when you click edit below a note, it will also take you there. I find it annoying to go on the side and click "edit source". The new display also loads mush longer and you cannot use any wikia formatting such as headers or pictures. Please change it. I'm begging you. I'm trying to say this the nicest way possible, but it just sucks. It lowers the quality of Wikia, and us admins are getting blamed for it by other users! Please remove it. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:40, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Do you mean the visual editor? That's the one that shows the infobox as it appears in the article. You can switch from that as your default via your preferences. Click the "editing" tab to choose which you prefer. It looks like the Rich Text Editor has been turned off here (that would be by request of an admin I expect) but the source mode is still available as a choice. :I would also strongly recommend that you send in feedback via . The more exact and detailed it is the better, if you include links to pages where it doesn't work, and describe the problem, or even send screenshots, that will help. It won't make anything change for now, but it will go to the people working on this area of wikia, and will help them understand what you are seeing here on the wikia -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I meant the visual editor. I turned it on and it works now. Thanks. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Glitch with Bureaucrat Rights Hello, it's me GoldNinjaMX. I have bureaucrat rights on Brickipedia, but on my user page, it says I am still an administer. I have bureaucrat rights as I can rollback and give other users admin rights. Could you please fix the glitch. Thanks. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:25, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Normally Bureaucrats don't have a header on their profile. I added you to the custom js we have running here to show that and am not sure why it hasn't shown up yet.--Toa Matau 11:04, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :It's not gone live because the version hasn't been approved yet. Since we had the attack on Wikia via JS, we've had to introduce a screening process where JS-savy staff and users check changes. I've submitted the latest versions - see the sidebar on MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js for the current status of the code. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:02, October 14, 2015 (UTC) It says that the script has been approved. However, it still says I am admin on my profile. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:09, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Dangerous User User:GoldNinjaM This user has made many attempts in the past to impersonate me on many wikis. Not to mention, he had even hacked my account and told people I abandoned my account and I am using his. I request that you block this user, because all he causes is terror. He was inactive months ago when I permablocked him on MFA Wiki, but he has made a return from his inactiveness. I know you may tell me to just "keep him permablocked" on my wikis and this wiki, but this guy has been impersonating me on many wikis. This includes Community Central, LEGO Message Boards, and possibly lots of other wikis (It doesn't say which one he's following, because he doesn't make edits. He just gets on chat.) I request that you globally permablock this user from all wikis. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 17:52, November 29, 2015 (UTC) BTW, my username used to be User:GoldNinjaMX but I changed it to User:MLG Neo-Futurist. His username GoldNinjaM was copy of my username GoldNinjaM; my username on another website LEGO Message Boards. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 00:24, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the slow reply GoldNinjaMX. Please could you send this to ? Please include links to places where he has impersonated you, as well as a link to his contributions on a community he did this on. (Or let us know if it was all on chat). :I don't know if he was active on this wikia, but if not, please can you be sure to contact me via , or on my message wall on CEntral or an involved wikia. It's best not to bring issues to a community that's not involved :) Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:08, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Random question due to this survey thing What is wrong with the current mobile infoboxes and what will it do to the non-mobile ones?--Toa Matau 20:49, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :There are a few problems with the old infoboxes: they are very varied around wikia, so require a lot of tweaks to get them working as well as they do on mobile. They are sometimes distorted or broken on some devices (mostly mobile and tablets at the moment) and won't be ready for all future devices that people might use to view wikia. :With portable infoboxes, the code on the article pages won't change. What changes is the template page code, and the way the styling is done via the .css pages rather than on the template pages (or a combination of both). This separates the structure and the design to help with multi-device display. :It takes a bit of work, but in most cases your infoboxes on the article box will look the same. There are some things you can do in the old code that you can't do in the new, for example you can't do double rows of tabs, but many of special features have been added to the new code now (like single rows of tabs) :An example of what you can do, one I made myself: This article uses the old style of template code. While this version uses the new style template. As you can see, you can style the boxes to get them identical or very close (I reckon I was just a few pixels out). An example of what you can't do: the box at the top of this article >_< :If you need help with the conversion, I can try and get one of our more techy people over to give you a hand. Let me know if you have any other questions -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:23, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Block question I recently was informed that the admin User:LEGOBennyTheBrick3 was banned globally. I am not sure why this was done and would like to know why. He seemed like a good user and I would be very surprised to hear him doing something against the rules.--Toa Matau 02:05, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I had also asked some Wikia staff to tell me why. They refused and said it was supposed to be private. However, I was lucky enough to have a friend among the Wikia staff. He told me that Benny was banned for using sock puppets. However, he could not tell me the names of the sock puppets Luckily, I was able to contact Benny through another site. However, he stated that he had no dupe accounts, whatsoever. Benny has been one of my best friends on Wikia and I know that breaking the rules is something he would never intentionally do. He had attempted to email you, stating that he is innocent, but he has not gotten any replies. This is definitely not the first time your staff has done ridiculous things like this. I demand a valid explanation including the names of the sock puppets. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 03:42, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's correct that we only talk to the person concerned about their block except in unusual cases (this is not one of those). I won't comment on any conversation you may have had with your friend, GoldNinjaMX, but I trust my colleagues to be discrete in such matters. :Leaving this case aside for a moment, it is not against wikia's rules to have a sock account. Please see my recent blog about this. :I can also say that Benny has been in touch with us, and we have exchanged several emails with him. I have no concerns that he is not fully aware of the reasons for his ban. I'm sorry you are unhappy with the situation, but I suggest you demand your answers from him. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 21:07, March 21, 2016 (UTC)